cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinity Alliance
"The Infinity Alliance is a businessman's alliance" :– FA_Hayek (May 30, 2009) The Infinity Alliance is an alliance designed for one purpose, get nations rich and protect them while they do it. It's government structure is designed to help people manage their money in a way that allows them to focus cash to mediums that produce the most in return. The Infinity Alliance is the ideal capitalistic alliance, based upon a diverse number of Capitalistic teachings, ranging from Adam Smith and Ludwig von Mises to Milton Friedmon and Maynard Keynes. Anyone that wants to learn about nation growth and have fun, please join! History April - May 2009 – :Zenith and President Huffington design their ideal alliance and set up a forum to talk about their ideas. The name, government structure, and possible recruits are planned during this time. May 11, 2009 – :President Huffington creates his nation and becomes the first nation to fly The Infinity Alliance AA. The alliance is still not officially created however. May 12, 2009 – :Nova Galea becomes the first recruited nation into The Infinity Alliance. The alliance plans to become official on July 1. May 26, 2009 – :Friedrich Adam von Hayek, or simply FA_Hayek, joins The Infinity Alliance. But RL prevents him from starting his nation. June 6, 2009 – :Constitution of The Infinity Alliance ratified, signed by President Huffington and Zenith. June 20, 2009 – : President Huffington and Zenith decide to name FA_Hayek the third and final Triumvirate. :FA_Hayek sets up Infinity Institute for new members, based upon past CN experiences. June 22, 2009 – :FA_Hayek and Zenith create their nations. June 25, 2009 – :FA_Hayek and Zenith begin a growth raise, the alliance triples in NS in a single day. June 26, 2009 – :The growth continues, Austrian Utopia becomes the first nation in 'The Infinity Alliance to breach the 1000 infrastructure mark. Everest reaches 1000 soon afterwards. The alliance breaks the 10k NS mark. July 5, 2009 – :After a 4 day delay, the alliance announces it's existence. Large alliances, such as NpO, establish embassies within Infinity borders. July 9, 2009 – :The rightful government of The Arctic Order officially merges into The Infinity Alliance – though rebel factions of TAO threaten to ZI key leaders of both alliances. July 10, 2009 – :New Polar Order become the Infinity Alliances protector under the Infinitely Polar Agreement. July 12, 2009 – :The Infinity Alliance holds her first election – and quickly discovers that the current form of government is flawed. July 18, 2009 – :The Alliance is presented two possible amendments to the Constitution – voting process to end on July 20. :Main Article: The Constitutional Convention of The Infinity Alliance July 23, 2009 – :The Senate passes the new Constitution. The Trivs ratify the Constitution later the same day. July 27, 2009 — :The First Directors under the new Constitution take command. July 29, 2009 — :The Infinity Alliance passes 30k for the first time. Government Structure The Government of The Infinity Alliance is the best example of a Minarchist Confederacy on Cybernations. The executive branches of government are specifically assigned – and policy and government role changes require a supermajority vote in order to change. The Directors of The Infinity Alliance are: *The DIrector of Infinity Global *The Director of Infinity Central *The Director of Infinity Institute *The Director of Infinity United Each of these roles are specifically assigned in the Constitution of The Infinity Alliance. The Legislative and Judicial powers of government are held by the full, active members of The Infinity Alliance. Foreign Affairs The Infinity Alliance is a treated neutral alliance. It does not want any involvement in the alliance wars taking place on Planet Bob. Infinity, however, allows free-trade to her members – allowing them to make the smart decisions regarding nation management. Infinity invites all alliances to sign the Infinity Declaration of Neutrality and to trade with her membership. Category:Alliances Category:The Infinity Alliance